


After one night

by Tewqut



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Luka is Jagged’s son, Lukanette, Lyric Couffaine Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Mama Marienette, One Night Stand, Pregnancy, lukanette endgame, mean adrien, mentions of adrienette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tewqut/pseuds/Tewqut
Summary: Marinette catches her fiancé Adrien Agreste cheating on her with one of her models in their own bed. She runs away crying towards a certain man. She needed him and he gave her everything he could have offered even if it was only for one night. He leaves for tour and comes back to find a new person.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 22
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lukanette fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lukanette+fandom).



He groaned as he felt his climax coming, however that didn’t stop him from thrusting inside and out of the small woman underneath him. He had promised to make her feel loved again and that was what he was aiming for. He started kissing her neck and sucked on her sweet spot leaving a hickey as one of his hand found its way to gently message Marinette’s left breast. 

Her loud moans and gasps were proof that he was doing a good job, maybe even better than what her cheating fiancé did to her. When he placed his forehead against hers, she found herself pushing his hair out of his sweaty face gently which caused him to look into her bluebell eyes. She quickly pressed her lips against his as he fastened his pace and cummed inside of her followed by her own orgasm. He rolled off of her, falling next to her side. 

He glanced towards her, fearing that she might be regretting their actions. However she kissed him and thanked him for an amazing night. When she rolled toward the end of the bed, Luka decided to risk it and grabbed her wrist before she stood up. 

“Please stay, at least for the night.” She nodded and curled next to Luka’s body. They ended up falling asleep together with her head resting on his chest as he hugged her. 

When he woke up, she was gone. No trace of her ever being there except of their scent combined. 

Next time he saw her, she was again with Adrien Agreste in a fashion show where he was performing with his father. He knew it shouldn’t have bothered him, she never said she was going to leave Adrien for him. In the end, she still loved Adrien, not him. 

On his last day before going on a world tour for 3 years with his father Jagged Stone, his friends threw him a departing party and wished him good luck. He saw Marinette alone at the end of the boat, her fingers rapidly typing on her phone before letting a frustrated sigh. 

He knew he probably shouldn’t have, but he did either way and went up to her. 

“Hey Ma-ma-Marinette.” She let out a squeal of fright before she faced him. 

“You scared me, Luka.” She hadn’t talked to him since that night which was 2 weeks ago. After that night, she felt something inside of her spark for the man, but she was engaged to the other man everyone expected her to marry including herself. 

“Sorry.” He gave her a sheepish smile that made her heart beat twice it’s regular pace “Where’s Adrien?” 

She had forgotten about Adrien. She wasn’t going to lie to herself, she knew he was probably balls deep inside another one of his co-models. That’s what he always did and yet the whole universe kept telling her that she was destined to be with him. 

“He’s running a little late.” Luka just nodded looking down. Of course he knew, she had told him and slept with him the first time she caught Adrien cheating on her. “You know, photoshoots take forever.” She faked a laugh even a six year old could tell. 

Instead of him saying something about her lie, he just goes with it. “Yeah, it’s sucks.” 

They stay there for a couple of minutes before her phone started ringing. She answered quickly. “Where are you?” Her voice was strict even Luka felt like he was in trouble.

“I know you have a busy sche-” she was cut off by the voice on the other side of the line

“Yes, I’m listening to you.” She looked at Luka while she was listening to what he presumed was Adrien. 

A minute passed before she spoke again. “Okay fine. I’ll be home in 15 minutes.” She was letting Adrien know to get his side chick out of their apartment before she got there. 

Once she hung up, she started putting her jacket on. “I’m sorry Luka. Adrien just got home and he’s tired, he said he wishes you good luck and congratulates you.” She lied again “I better get going.” 

She placed a quick kiss on his cheek before heading inside the boat to say goodbye to her friends. 

She waved him goodbye as she got inside a car driven by the same bodyguard that used to creep him back in his teen days. 

That was the last time he saw her before he left. 

During his third week on tour, he saw a magazine where the front cover was Adrien and Marinette having picked out a date for their wedding. The Fashion Wedding as the media called it. That’s when he figured he needed to forget about her to avoid feeling the pain. He deleted his social media to avoid seeing her, however he kept his number in case she wanted someone to talk to. 

She never called. 

On his eight month away, he had managed to release his very first song as a solo artist without his father’s help. His song was dedicated for her, no matter how much he tried, the bluenette was in his head at all time. 

When he performed for the first time his song in a huge concert, he felt like on top of the world, like he had excitement running through his veins. That night, on December 25, changed his life completely. He wasn’t known anymore as Jagged Stone’s son, but as Luka Couffaine. 

Everyone from Paris called him to congratulate him on his song but none of them were her. He didn’t even bothered to ask for her since he knew she was getting married next year. 

On his first year and a half on tour, he was more famous than his father and had collaborated with some of his favorite artists. His father had dragged him to one of the fashion shows in New York they were invited to. During the first hour, he was bored to the core, sure he liked some of the clothes, but none of them caught his attention. He was ready to leave and go home when suddenly a piece of clothing caught his attention, a beautiful black leather jacket with pink flowers trailing on the arm. He recognized the design. The man modeling it did a good job showing off her hard work. 

“Next piece is by the one and only Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” The host said confirming his suspicion. He looked around, seeing multiple people clapping and the flashes blinding him. He couldn’t see her. 

He expected her to stand up like all the designers did when they presented their work, but she never did. She didn’t come. 

After the show, he went backstage to find the person who brought the piece and found a woman who claimed to be Marinette’s representative. Some millionaire man had tried to buy the jacket for twenty million dollars, more than what he could have offered, but the woman turned it down saying it was off limits. He left without a doubt, knowing it was probably for Adrien. 

On his second year on tour, his father hit rock bottom. He wasn’t aware of his father’s addiction to gambling. There was no money to continue the tour and if it was canceled, Jagged Stone’s career would have been over along with his. 

He started dating Chloé Bourgeois the next month. Mayor Bourgeois agreed to give them a check for the tour if and only if Luka agreed to date his daughter to promote her career as an actress. He would’ve been okay to leave the fame and go back home to being a delivery boy, but this was Jagged Stone’s life and passion, he couldn’t do that to his father. 

Every time he kissed Chloé, he thought of Marinette’s lips and that’s what kept him from going insane. Seemed to work since every magazine portrayed their kiss as a loving one. He wasn’t going to lie, Chloé was an amazing woman, she changed from her teenage years. However, his guitar played only for the woman in Paris. Marinette. 

At his last concert, he sang his whole album and was mostly about him than Jagged Stone. He really had grown. Three years really did a good thing for him, he had gained more muscles, he had an arm sleeve tattoo, he had a stubble beard and his hair was shorter, he had a messy hairstyle with his unique dyed teal blue tips. 

Chloé and him were best friends now, he learned that she was seeing someone in Paris and she wanted to quit their fake relationship once the tour was done because she was pregnant. 

He looked relieved when he saw Paris outside of the plane window, he was finally home after three years. Chloé had arrived earlier than him since she wanted to see her real boyfriend and tell him the news of her pregnancy. 

He couldn’t wait to get on his bed and finally get some peace away from the press. 

Once he stepped onto the boat, he almost jumped off The Liberty as all his friends ran towards him, crushing him into a big group hug. 

“Dude, you’re going to be a father.” Nino exclaimed as Luka looked at him with a puzzled look. 

“You ready for diapers change? Aw man I feel bad for you, in a good way.” Kim continued. 

“What’s going to be its name? Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl?” Alya asked with a serious expression, a disappointed one. 

He looked at Chloé who was sighing as she looked down. He was ready to answer and tell them that he wasn’t going to be a father, that all of this was just a show, when he saw her. 

She was staring at him from afar. She was still as beautiful as the last time he saw her get inside her car. Her hair was down and wavy, she had a beautiful classic small pink dress. She still looked perfect to him, but something was off. He realized she was staring at him with a hurt expression. 

She also realized that he was staring back at her so she decided to head down below deck, away from the crowd. 

It seemed like his feet took control over their own because he started walking towards her direction. He saw her sitting on the couch in the living room with her hands on her face. With no hesitation he tapped her shoulder. She looked up and smiled sadly at him. 

“Hi Luka.” He forgot how her voice sounded like an angel. 

“Hey Mrs. Agreste.” He remembered she was already married to the model. 

She gave him a sheepishly smile before looking at the direction of his bedroom then back at him. “It’s just Dupain-Cheng.” 

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. “What happened?” 

Before she got a chance of answering, a small boy came running out of his bedroom. 

“Mommy!” He yelled excitedly before giving Marinette a warming hug. “I saw magic, mommy! Tikki wet to wall and whoosh, she gone.” His eyes widen as he explained what he saw. 

Luka was surprised, Marinette is a mother or that’s at least what the little boy called her. Marinette giggled as she heard her son’s story, but then she started laughing at Luka’s face of shock. His eyes were wide open as was his mouth. 

“Is he your-” He couldn’t even finish his sentence. 

Thankfully, Marinette caught on to what he was trying to say. “Yes, he is.” 

He looked carefully at the boy who was now facing him. He looked beautiful like his mother. 

“Say ‘Hello Luka’ and shake his hand.” Marinette ordered the boy. 

Instead of shaking his hand, the boy ran towards him and wrapped his tiny arms around Luka’s leg. “Hello Luka.” 

How someone like Adrien had created such a beautiful angel was beyond his knowledge. After a few seconds of admiring the young boy, he noticed the little boy didn’t have blonde hair like Adrien, but a darker shade of blue than his mother’s yet lighter than black hair. This boy didn’t have mint eyes like Adrien and bluebell eyes like Marinette, but light aqua blue ones like his own. 

He kept looking at him as he saw the boy’s facial features. This boy looked like he was 2-3 years old which was the time Marinette and him had slept together. Luka tilted his head to the left in confusion as the younger boy copied his exact move and giggled. 

“Marinette?” He looked at her as she went over to them and grabbed the young boy. 

She picked him up and looked at Luka. “We have to go.” She was paler than usual. “Anyways, I’m happy for you and Chloé’s pregnancy. You deserve to be happy. Say goodbye, Lyric.” 

The little boy waved his hand. “Bye bye.” 

He saw her go yet he couldn’t move. He saw the little red Kwami follow them after she said goodbye to him. He turned around and went into his bedroom only to be shocked at how different his room was compared to how he left it. 

There was a toddler bed next to his bed. There were toys and stuffed animals lying on the floor and multiple books for children on his shelf. He bend over to reach for two specific toys, the Viperion and the Ladybug action figures. He looked over to the side and saw multiple drawings. 

He had the biggest smile when he spotted one of them. It was a drawing of what he assumed was Viperion, holding the little boy’s hand while he held Marinette’s hand on the other side. He was amazed by the boy’s art skills, but then again the boy’s mother was a famous designer. 

“Lyric.” For the first time, he had said the boy’s name. He loved saying it and he wished it wouldn’t be the last time he would say his name. 

His son’s name.


	2. A New Transition Part 1 (PREQUEL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about Marinette? What did she feel after her one night with Luka. What happened after, for her? This is one part of the prequel of After One Night.

She stayed up all night and day with a maximum of 3 hours of sleep for months to finish a velvet long dress with black stones all around it. This was her best work and it would be modeled in a famous fashion show in New York. 

Tiredly, Marinette walked up to her apartment that she already shared with her future husband. She had everything she ever dreamed of as a teen. She was in a lovingly relationship with the man of her dreams. Her dress was going to be modeled in an important fashion show in New York. She was still in contact with her friends. She still helped her parents with the bakery. Everything in life was perfect. 

Until it wasn’t. 

She opened her apartment to see a trail of clothing which led to her bedroom. Her eyes started watering when she heard a high voice along with the voice she was in love with. 

“Are you sure she’s not coming?” She recognized that voice. It was one of her models. 

“Of course not. She’s too busy with that silly dress of hers.” Her fiancé said, breaking her heart with each word. 

She didn’t know why she opened the door, she already knew what Adrien was doing with her model. She found Adrien on top of her, kissing and touching every part of her body, in a way he never did to her.

She broke out of her frozen state when she heard the model gasp and tapped Adrien on his shoulder. He seemed to be confused as he stood there for a few seconds before turning around to see his fiancée standing there with tears falling out of her eyes. 

She had never seen him get out of the bed so fast before, coming to her and telling her what every man said once they were caught cheating. 

“It didn’t mean anything to me, she doesn’t mean anything. Bugaboo, I love you.” Grabbing her wrist to prevent her from leaving. 

She broke free from his grip with no effort, she was stronger, thankfully from being Ladybug. Even Adrien was surprised by her strength. She just glared at Adrien and wiped away her tears. With no comment, she left shutting the door harshly behind her. 

Luckily for her, it was late and everyone was tucked into their beds. Alya’s house was a couple of blocks away from her, this was her best friend who would’ve supported her in anything so she didn’t understand why her heart told her to go towards the Seine which was further away. 

When she looked up from the pavement for the first time since she ran away from her apartment, she was aboard on The Liberty. Confused as to why she was here, she was about to take off and go to Alya’s when his voice startled her. 

“You okay, Marinette?” 

She turned around to see Luka. His hair was sticking out all over the place. He wore a red and black flannel pajama pants with a black tank top. She guessed he was sleeping before she arrived as he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

Before she realized it, she cling onto Luka, finally letting go of everything she bottled up before she got here. Her tears started to fall rapidly onto his tank top and the only sound that could’ve been heard from the houseboat was her uncontrollable sobs. He held her and kissed her temple before he started to rub her back. 

“He was perfect, he was the love of my life.” She choked a sob before she continued “Am I really that bad that he had to find someone else to make him happy? Did I do something wrong?” 

He instantly knew what had occurred. He pulled her away and lifted her chin to look into her bluebell eyes “You did nothing wrong, Melody. He did.” He wiped away her tears with his thumb, “You’re still the most extraordinary girl, Marinette. As clear as a musical note, as sincere as a melody. After all these years, you’re still the music that’s been playing inside my head since the first time we met.” 

He was surprised when she kissed him right there and then with no hesitation. She was as surprised as he was, to have actually made such a bold move, but she really needed him. She needed to feel his warmth in this cold darkness feeling she felt. She started to pull his tank top up, but he placed his hand over hers and stopped her. 

“We can’t.” He said as his lip was being bitten softly by Marinette in which he was definitely turned on. She shushed him as she attacked his neck with kisses. 

Her heart did a flip when she felt his hand cupped her cheek as he deepened the kiss. She had never felt so free yet so chained to one’s touch, his touch. 

“I promise I’ll make you feel loved again, I promise.” He murmured, causing her to blush before he carried her, bridal style into his bedroom where they spent the night loving each other. 

After their love-making, she was ready to leave and crash at Alya’s place. She didn’t want to intrude on Luka more than she already had. She wasn’t sure what people did in one night stands so she assumed she would just leave. When he asked her to stay for the night, she felt her heartbeat accelerate again. He didn’t want her to leave, and to be honest; she didn’t either. She curled next to Luka and rested her head against his chest, hearing his heartbeats. Her eyes slowly started to close as she felt his arm wrap around her, holding her in a way she never felt before; safe. They both fell asleep feeling each other’s warmth. Her problems faded away when she was with him since the first day they met. 

The light of the sun harassed her eyes, making her squint as she looked around for her phone, she needed to know what time it was before she was late for work. She tried to get out of bed, however she noticed an arm wrapped around her waist, clinging onto her. She didn’t remember the last time Adrien did this. Happily, she cuddled against her fiance. After a few minutes, her eyes widened as her clouded minded became clearer. She looked up to see the man she spent the night with. Luka. 

She let out a squeal, rolling hard onto the ground. She was sure she had woken him up yet when she lifted her head to face him, she saw him sleeping peacefully. She stayed in that position, admiring his features. He was handsome from the inside and out. Her face broke into a smile, hearing his soft light snores. His hair was a mess and she knew she was probably to be blamed for it after their last night activity. 

Her face started to turn red as she remembered how he caressed her body, how he held her as if she were his world, how his lips fitted perfected with hers, how their heartbeats harmonized. 

She broke from her daydream when she heard footsteps coming from deck, followed by the familiar voice of Anarka. 

“Rise and shine, Lad!” 

She let out another squeal. She needed to leave immediately if she wanted to prevent Anarka from seeing her like this and traumatize her. She started putting her clothes on rapidly, whispering fuck for the millionth time. 

Her heart stopped when she saw the door handle twist and that’s when she opened the cabin window, jumping into the seine. She swam her way out, shivering as the coldness of the morning air and wetness of the Seine took over. She walked her way to Alya’s apartment, leaving a trail. 

Alya, at the sight of seeing her friend shivering and wet, rushed her into her small apartment she shared with her husband, Nino. She provided her with some warm clothing and fresh tea. When Marinette told her about Adrien’s infidelity, she was ready to send her big sister- No, cross that! She was ready to go after him to give him a piece of her mind. 

Marinette grabbed her arm and told her to calm down. “I know, Alya. I couldn’t believe it when I saw it, but it’s fine.” 

Alya almost had a heart attack right at that moment. “Fine?! How is him cheating on you, fine?! You’re his fiance for Christ's sake.” 

Marinette just shrugged, “I guess I should have known.” 

Alya wasn’t sure how much she could have handled without slapping her best friend some common sense. “No! Girl, what’s wrong with you? He cheated on you and you make it seem like it was okay. Honestly if you wanna go wreck his new car, I have a spare bat in my closet.” 

“Okay, first of all, why do you have bats in your closet? You or Nino don’t even play baseball.” 

“You never know when you’ll need it like right now plus it’s badass. Let’s go!” She walked straight to her closet. 

Marinette bit her lip, trying to contain her loud mouth from talking when- “I slept with someone else!” Marinette cried out. 

She heard a crash before Alya walked back, like a zombie, into her living room, sitting done with her eyes wide open. “You did what?!” 

“I slept with someone else.” She repeated, this time softer. She started playing with her fingers as she couldn’t bring herself to look at her friend. 

“What? When? How? Wait- Eww, don’t say how.” Alya pretended to gag. 

Marinette closed her eyes, sighing “Last night.” She ran her hand through her hair, “I know, it was stupid of me, but when I saw Adrien on top of her, I felt so used and betrayed. I wanted to feel loved again.” Tears were crawling out of the corner of her eyes. 

Alya frowned before she hugged her best friend. “Hey- no crying.” She paused, feeling Marinette hugging her back. “Yes, you did something stupid, but I mean, it’s not like he was a faithful fiance. You seeked for something he refused to give you.” 

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Alya broke the silence. “Who was it? Who did you slept with?” 

“With Luka.” Marinette murmured as they pulled away from their warmth hug. Alya didn’t miss the unmistaken blush on her friend’s face, but she was too shocked to even tease her about it. 

Alya was sure she was dreaming since there was no way this was happening. She pinched herself just to be sure, yelping as she felt pain on her arm. She would need so much therapy after this. 

“You mean to tell me that YOU slept with Luka. Not just any Luka, but Luka Couffaine?”  
Marinette let out a groan. She should have known Alya would react like that. Luka was Juleka’s stupidly-hot brother and Juleka was their friend. “Please, can we not talk about this anymore?” 

“Absolutely not! We’re going to talk about it right now.” Alya rubbed her hands excitedly. “Is he a good kisser?” She wiggled her eyebrows, causing Marinette to laugh. 

“Yes, he’s a great kisser.” Marinette blushed. 

Alya squealed, “So he’s that good? Hmm- Does he have a six pack?” 

“Don’t you have a husband, Mrs. Lahiffe?” Marinette raised her eyebrow at her. 

“Yes, happily married, thank you very much.” Alya showed off her wedding ring, “Doesn’t mean I can’t find people attractive anymore.” 

Marinette shook her head with a smile planted on her face. “Yes, he has a visible six pack which is thanks to me, by the way.” She joked around. 

Alya rolled her eyes, “Of course, Ladybug. Viperion carried the whole team for years, it got him a six pack.” She replied sarcastically. “Where’s mine? Wait- don’t tell me you have a pack too.” 

She only grinned at her friend. 

Her secret identity was no longer a secret to certain people. All the miraculous holders revealed themselves to each other when Hawkmoth was defeated, yet the city couldn’t know for their own safety. That’s how her and Adrien started dating for 2 years, up till now. 

“I have one last question though. Last one, I promise.”

She knew better to let her reporter friend ask away since she wouldn’t leave her alone if she didn’t. “Go ahead.” 

“Is he really a sex god like they say?” Marinette almost choked on her own saliva when Alya asked her that question. How was she supposed to answer THAT?

“Alya!” She hissed, receiving a sheepish smile from the other woman. The other end of the question reached through her mind “Wait- like they say?” 

“Yeah, almost all women in Paris talk about how he caresses their face and spend a passionate night with him.” Alya responded as if it were obvious to the whole world. 

No, she refused to believe that. He wasn't that type of person. She knew him. “He wouldn’t and isn’t like that.” 

“I didn’t believe it too, but when Lila- ” 

“Lila? Of course she would say that.” She scoffed. It seemed the world wouldn’t allow Lila to stop tormenting her after all these years. 

“She said he has a small scar on his thigh and small musical notes tattooed on his ribcage wrapped around three round flowers. She said he did it for her after their first night together to always have part of her with her and-” Alya continued, leaving Marinette in a deep thought. 

Luka wasn’t the type of man to show off too much skin in public even in pools, so there was no way Lila could have seen his secret tattoo she caressed last night as well as the scar, unless she actually did slept with him too. For the first time in her life, she wanted Lila to have lied about it like she always did, but for her, there was no other explanation. 

“I mean it’s not like you actually like him, right?” Alya asked her, bringing her back to reality.

She faked a smile before getting up, “I need to go. Thank you for everything.” 

“Go? Go where? You just got here.” Marinette was long gone before Alya finished her sentence. She was wrong. Marinette did care about Luka. She did it again, she screwed up big time. 

Marinette headed to her apartment to break things off with Adrien. She was outraged. Two men already screwed her over in less than 24 hours. That must have been some kind of record. 

When she entered her apartment, Adrien was already on his knees, begging for forgiveness and making meaningless promises to her. She pushed him away and ordered him to leave at once, but of course, Adrien put up a fight. 

“Bugaboo, please! I love you.” He weeped, following Marinette into their room. 

Marinette snapped at him, “If you did love me, you wouldn’t have done what you did!” She threw his clothes at him, hitting his head with his shoe. “Go!” 

“You’re creation and I’m destruction. Master Fu once said we are meant to be. We balance each other out.” This is what got Marinette to stay with him. Master Fu was her teacher and even though she knew him for a small amount of time, she respected and loved him. She didn’t want to disappoint him so if he said Adrien and her were meant to be, then that was enough for her to stay. 

Adrien tried to kiss her, but she pushed him away, “I’m not ready.” Luckily for her, Adrien respected that. 

The next time she saw Luka was the next day. She was in a fashion show with Adrien. She was meeting new designers when her eyes landed on his. A pain expression filled his face upon seeing Adrien’s hand holding hers before he covered it with a smile and continued to tune his guitar along with his father, Jagged Stone. She wasn’t surprised when he told her many years ago. He was as talented as his father and they looked alike. 

After their performance, she decided to leave before he even had a chance to talk to her, leaving Adrien alone and confused. He shrugged it off and began to flirt around which didn’t go unnoticed by the other man. 

A few days later, she received a message from Juleka while she was working on sketching a new design. She was invited to Luka’s depart party. She didn’t want to go and wasn’t planning to, but unfortunately Adrien had received an invitation too and he refused to not go without her.

“Great! Just my luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful people! I’m sorry it took so long to get this done. This is a prequel so it’s Marinette’s point of view this time. There will be another part or maybe two then we’ll go back to the present time. Please if you can, give me some feedback. I’d like to know what you guys think even if it’s just a plain old “It sucks”. Hope y’all like it! Thank you for your previous comments! I’ll try to get the other part done as soon as possible. 
> 
> PS. I made a fancast on Tumblr @tewqut where I casted Harry Styles as Older Luka for this fanfic and Aya Shalker as Older Marinette. Check it out!
> 
> THIS WORK IS NOT ABANDONED! WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot of Lukanette! Hope y’all enjoy it!  
> This is the first time I introduce my sweet boy Lyric Couffaine Dupain-Cheng (son of Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Luka Couffaine) He might be in other one-shots.  
> I hope we can make this kid officially Lukanette’s son.


End file.
